After the confession
by kuriyadesu
Summary: originally from my AO3 account kuriyadesu Arakita got jealous of Maki-chan because of Toudou, because Arakita's lover, Shinkai is turning to be a Maki-chan maniac? sort of... enjoy reading


The same day Toudou went to Chiba to clear things with his Maki-chan, Manami, the 1st year climber regular, had also made his way to the said town, to visit his fellow friend, climber and rival, ONODA Sakamichi. But he came late as usual with all his side trips over the hills he had passed making his way a lot longer to reach Sohoku's clubroom in the afternoon. He open the door as if he's in Hakogaku without even caring for the people inside.

"Sakamichi-kun~~~" Manami called cheerfully upon settling eyes to a familiar cyclist.

"Ah! Manami-kun!" Onoda returns the cheerfulness to the other. They shared a moment in bliss with flowers fluttering in the background.

"What are you doing here Manami-kun? Toudou-san has already gone back way earlier." Onoda started.

"EHHH?! Toudou-san had already left?" Manami blurted in a loud voice.

The two bodies sleeping on the floor jolted awake, at the same time Makishima enters the clubroom. Imaizumi, Naruko and Makishima were all shocked seeing another Hakogaku regular in a spun of one day. The sight of Toudou in their clubroom was still fresh in their minds and another teammates of him is here, which rise to a question.

Manami started telling his trip on the way to the clubroom that made them sweat-dropped, well, except for Onoda that seemingly excited and happy hearing his story. Upon sometime, Manami realizes what he came for, he asks them what happens to Toudou.

"Oh, I almost forgot, so did the two of you reconcile Makishima-san?"

We didn't fight in the first place! Makishima thought.

"Well, uhm, I guess." He answered.

"You know Toudou-san had been so depressed yesterday that even Arakita-san joined his bickering, and unexpected things happen later. Haha." Manami replied.

"Uhm, Manami, I've been hearing Arakita's name on Toudou too, did he perhaps—did Toudou done something?" Makishima can't bear anymore the concerns from yesterday's event in Hakogaku, mainly because of Toudou's fault reacting hilariously.

"Well you see…I've heard the half part from Shinkai-san, it's the time before he and Arakita-san blurted on the resting room and the rest is all I know, well, the event after that is actually private and I don't know what happen to them. Haha."

Makishima and the others sweat dropped, completely not grasping what he had just said.

Manami started his story.

"Ah! YASUTOMO!" Shinkai shouted after seeing Arakita's sleeping form on one of the couches.

Arakita jolted awake at the sudden loud voice.

"Uru-se Shinkai! I almost fall because of you!" he barked in return.

"Hmmm. I know. Sorry." Shinkai smiled, making his usual façade that only makes Arakita snort at the action.

"What is it?" Arakita asked annoyingly.

As if it's the cue, Shinkai's façade changes to realization and finally to a very excited one. Now what is it this time?

"I've never seen Jinpachi with so much expression on him before! Remember how he complains about why Makichan's still not replying in his messages since this morning and how his calls couldn't reach him? That it is always out of service every time he tries and how he—"  
>"GO TO THE POINT! I'M ALREADY ITCHING ON THIS TOPIC AND THAT DAMN TOUDOU'S REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVE SINCE THIS MORNING! NOW SAY WHY YOU'RE HERE FOR! GODDAMMIT!" Arakita cuts him off.<p>

"Ah right. Well you see, Manami said to Jinpachi that maybe Makichan forgot his phone at home."

Arakita flinches at the word "Makichan", seriously with that kind of familiarity? It irks him every time he hears "that" name, not that he holds grudge to the person that owns the said name, but rather to the person that constantly and endlessly saying it, which is Toudou.

"…and I said that maybe Makichan forgot to charge his phone, Juichi said that maybe Makichan's phone accidentally fell into the water and saying his trademark phrase "Ore wa tsuyoi." after. Well Jinpachi's face lit brightly for a second then he started shouting again saying Makichan must atleast inform him, Makichan that – Makichan then – Makichan– and Makichan…"

Shinkai continues on his story and every time the name "Maki-chan" escapes his mouth, Arakita oozes with irritation.

First that fucking Toudou, and now it's Shinkai. This is really annoying!

Arakita stands and shouts at Shinkai.

"Would you stop saying Makichan every goddamn time? That fucking Toudou where is he?!" Arakita blurted.

Shinkai replied with, "The next room"

Arakita hurriedly walk towards the door and into the next room with Shinkai following him.

"Hey Yasutomo! Don't act harshly!"

Arakita didn't mind what Shinkai had said and banged the door, with a loud thud, open.

"Hey Toudou! You bastard!"

Upon seeing Toudou with the rest of the regulars, excluding Izumida which is busy in the gym with Andy, Frank and Fabian, Arakita dashes in front of Toudou and grabbed him by his collar. Shinkai and the rest were surprised by Arakita's sudden action.

"I'll tell you why you can't contact that Souhoku climber! He blocked your number you get it! So stop pulling Shinkai into your affairs!"

Digesting every word that escaped Arakita's, Toudou pushed him hard making him free from the other's grab. Other occupants in the said room started to separate the two.

"What did you say Arakita! Maki-chan would never do that to me! Say you're sorry now!"

Shinkai restrained Arakita from attacking Toudou. Fukutomi did the same in Toudou's side.

"Face it you BASTARD! He blocked you because he can't continue anymore listening to your ugly voice and your irking bickering all the time! And stop this mopping 'cause you're getting on my nerves!"

"Don't talk like that about Maki-chan! Don't act like you know him better than me! Take back all of what you said!"

Toudou's face turned red because of anger and the two of them still on their exchange of words with loudness and anger in their voices. The rest of the occupants can't do anything rather than restraining the two. In a couple of minutes of arguing, the two catches their breaths but still containing the anger inside of them. And a minute of silence overcome the room.

Toudou started again, "Take it back Arakita." now with a more calm voice than earlier.

A vein snapped in Arakita, blood rushes to his head again, and started shouting in a loud voice.

"FUCK YOU TOUDOU! JUST STOP THESE THINGS NOW BECAUSE SHINKAI IS MINE! STOP MAKING HIM A MAKI-CHAN MANIAC LIKE YOU! YOU GOT IT!"

All the occupants in the room including Toudou got shocked and quiet for a minute, as if digesting what Arakita had just said.

"Fuck!" Arakita blurted.

Neither did they know that Shinkai started smiling and getting happy about the sudden turn of events.

"So, you were jealous~~~" Shinkai started, breaking the silent and somehow making a world with just the two of them.

Arakita blushes a deeper red up to his ears. Too much cuteness for Shinkai's sight

"Uruse!" his face side-turned, avoiding Shinkai's view. Shinkai smiled in Arakita's adorable action and placed his hands on Arakita's shoulder and kissed him. Arakita blushes a deeper red at the sudden display of affection.

"Don't do that you moron!" Arakita protested. Shinkai hugged him in return. Arakita protested again in a second but give in after.

"You're the only one for me Yasutomo. Sorry for making you jealous."

The two lovebirds stay there for a moment until Shinkai leads Arakita to the door then outside.

"And that's what happened yesterday, Toudou-san calmed down after seeing them and decided to go to Souhoku instead. Haha" Manami added after his long story.

The four Souhoku regulars that heard the story were all now in their strawberry time. (haha… strawberry time pips~~~)


End file.
